yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Little Miracle -Grip it tight-
'Little Miracle -Grip it tight-' (リトルミラクル-Grip it tight-, Ritoru Mirakuru -Grip it tight-'') is a song that Hibiki Tachibana sings in the second character song album of Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX. Audio ''Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics |-|Kanji = 奇跡が宿った機械仕掛けの このアームには意味がある(意味がある) 普通の日常なんでもない日々 そんな夢の為だと(夢の為に) 温もりを伝える(温もりが伝わる) 言葉じゃなくたって(言葉じゃなくても) この拳の答え 武器を持たぬ答え 「一撃必愛」ぶっ込めラブソング 正義を信じ(正義を信じ) 握りしめよう(握りしめよう) やり直せばいい 壊れたって もうへいきへっちゃら(へいきへっちゃら) ハート響かせ合い なけなしの勇気だって「勇気」 泣けるほどギュッと愛になる 託されたかった…抱いて欲しかった… おっきな手で褒められたくて…(大丈夫) 強くあって欲しい…そんな本音を ガムシャラに打つけてた(打つけていた) いつだって貰っていた(いつだって貰っていた) あったかい大切なもの(あったかい大事なもの) 負けるなと言ってる 受け取れと言ってる 胸を焦がす最愛のラブコール そう簡単に(そう簡単に) 離しはしない(離しはしない) それが私の見つけた道(ロード) 傷つけ傷ついて(傷つき合って) 磨いた絆なら どんなものより煌めくさ 私はまた立つ…!明日へと 此れから此処から始まる 全霊で歌おう 愛は響く 強く響く 握った分 繋いだ分 言葉がなくたって 言葉じゃなくたって 心へと 空へと この想いよ…! 正義を信じ(正義を信じ) 握りしめよう(握りしめよう) やり直せばいい 壊れたって もうへいきへっちゃら(へいきへっちゃら) ハート響かせ合い なけなしの勇気だって「勇気」 泣けるほどギュッと愛になる |-|Romaji = Kiseki ga yadotta kikai shikake no Kono āmu ni wa imi ga aru (Imi ga aru) Futsū no nichijō nan demonai hibi Son'na yume no tame da to (Yume no tame ni) Nukumori wo tsutaeru (Nukumori ga tsutawaru) Kotoba janaku tatte (Kotoba janakute mo) Kono koboshi no kotae buki wo motanu kotae "Ichigeki hitsuwai" bukkome rabu songu Seigi wo shinji (Seigi wo shinji) Nigirishimeyou (Nigirishimeyou) Yarinaoseba ī koware tatte Mō heiki hetchara (Heiki hetchara) Hāto hibikaseai Nakenashi no yūki datte "yūki" Nakeru hodo gyutto ai ni naru Takusaretakatta...daite hoshikatta... Okkina te de home raretakute...(Daijōbu) Tsuyokuatte hoshī...son'na hon'ne wo Gamushara ni utsuketeta (Utsukete ita) Itsu datte moratte ita (Itsu datte moratte ita) Attakai taisetsuna mono (Attakai daijina mono) Makeruna to itteru uketore to itteru Mune wo kogasu saiai no rabu kōru Sō kantan ni (Sō kantan ni) Hanashi wa shinai (Hanashi wa shinai) Sore ga watashi no mitsuketa rōdo Kizutsuke kizutsuite (Kizutsuki atte) Migaita kizuna nara Don'na mono yori kirameku sa Watashi wa mata tatsu...! Ashita e to Kore kara koko kara hajimaru zenrei de utaou Ai wa hibiku tsuyoku hibiku nigitta bun tsunaida bun Kotoba ga nakutatte kotoba janaku tatte Kokoro e to sora e to kono omoi yo...! Seigi wo shinji (Seigi wo shinji) Nigirishimeyou (Nigirishimeyou) Yarinaoseba ī koware tatte Mō heiki hetchara (Heiki hetchara) Hāto hibikaseai Nakenashi no yūki datte "yūki" Nakeru hodo gyutto ai ni naru |-|English = There is a purpose in this arm, This device which contains a miracle (There is a purpose) My normal everyday, my idyllic days For the sake of that dream (Sake of that dream) I want to convey this warmth (Convey this warmth) Even if words aren't enough (Even if words won't do) This fist's answer, why I don't carry any weapons A love song containing my Hit Sure Love Believe in justice (Believe in justice) Hold it tight (Hold it tight) Even if you break it, it's fine if it gets fixed It's fine, totally fine (Fine, totally fine) Our hearts echo together Even the courage not to cry or the courage to stand Can become love worth crying over I wanted somebody to trust... I wanted someone to hold... Somebody's large hands to praise me (It's okay) I wanted to become stronger... With that motive I struck with endeavor (I struck) When was it given to me? (When was it given to me?) This warm and precious thing (This warm and important thing) It told me not to lose, it told me it had received it This most loved love call which burns my chest It's not so easy (Not so easy) To break us apart (Break us apart) That's the road I saw We hurt and were hurt (Hurting together) These tempered bonds Shine brighter than anything I stand again...! To tomorrow It starts here and now, I sing with all my soul Love echoes, it echoes strongly, the part you hold, the part you share Even if words aren't enough, even without words To your heart, to the sky, these feelings...! Believe in justice (Believe in justice) Hold it tight (Hold it tight) Even if you break it, it's fine if it gets fixed It's fine, totally fine (Fine, totally fine) Our hearts echo together Even the courage not to cry or the courage to stand Can become love worth crying over Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Symphogear GX Series